The Great Legend
by Daerhys Valeron
Summary: Attend at the beginning of a legend which will shake the magic world and will mark it deeply. I suck at summaries


" _Hadrien Julius Clermont Potter-Black, Duke of Clermont-Tonnerre is one of the most powerfuls wizards of our era. He impacts our society so deeply some peoples calls him "Merlin's second coming""_

 _ **Ellie Byrne, ''Merlin's second coming ''**_

Le 31 octobre 1981 Lord Voldemort attacked Potter cottage at Godric's Hollow and met his own end. Albus Dumbledore, the only man the Dark Lord feared arrived a few minutes later alerted by the wards he erected along with the Fidelius but unfortunately too late to prevent Sirius Black acting impulsively and being imprisoned in Azkaban. The old man leaved the Potter's child, Hadrien, at the Dursley's door after he had raise blood ward too protect the baby from Voldemort followers.

Unknown for him, Dipsy, the main house elf of the Potter Manor, took the baby and vanished away. They reappeared in a bedroom of the manor. The elf left Hadrien in a cradle and walked to the hall of the manor where magics portraits of Potter's ancestors talked.

"The young master is sleeping" said Dipsy

"You did well Dipsy" answered a portrait of a man with gray messy hairs, brown eyes and aristocratics traits. He was Charlus Potter, James' father and husband of Dorea Potter nee Black who had her portrait next to his.

"What Dumbledore was thinking? Leaving my heir with these muggles. He needs to be raised as a future lord of a Most Ancient and Noble house"

"Dipsy" said Dorea

"Yes mistress ?"

"Tomorrow you will buy food for the young Hadrien and layers as well"

 _ **Four years later**_

Hadrien loves his grandparents, he loves Dipsy, Hetty and Maby likewise. He loves race against his grandfather even if the boy never wins because Charlus could travel through his portraits. He loves learn to read and write with hid granddad. He loves the etiquette and dance lessons with his grandmother. He love fly with the old broomstick.

"Young master come to bath!" cried Dipsy

"Nooooooo"

Dipsy was running after the young Potter in the corridors, a naked young Potter in fact. Hadrian was a happy child indeed.

 _ **Seven more years later**_

An eleven years Hadrien was looking at his Hogwarts letter which just came.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ _1 September_ _. We await your owl by no later than_ _31 July_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work_ _robes_ _(black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (_ _dragon_ _hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1_ _wand_

 _1_ _cauldron_ _(pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1_ _telescope_

 _1 set_ _brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an_ _owl_ _OR a_ _cat_ _OR a_ _toad_ _._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Hadrian put the letter in his pocket, walked in the fireplace and called "Leaky Cauldron", a green fire raised and the Boy-who-lived disappear, only to appear in the Diagon Alley. He walked out the floo and went to his first stop, Gringotts.

He approach a goblin, "I would like encounter my account manager please"

The goblin did not even look at him, "Name"

"Potter, Hadrian Potter"

The goblin raised his head, looked at Hadrian and said "Follow me". They went to a door, with a golden inscription: _Griphook._ The goblin left Hadrien in front of the door and went back to his desk. The son of James Potter knocked the door and open the door when he listened "Come in"

The account manager Griphook was sit behind is richely decorated desk. There were many paper on the desk. Hadrien sat on a chair and talked. "Err…Hello"

"Who are who ?" asked the goblin

"I am Hadrian Potter, heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter"

"Oh, I believe who want to know the state of your vaults and investments ?"

"Yes please".

Hadrian felt incredibly uncomfortable because of the oppressive atmosphere of the office and the gaze of the goblin in front of him. Griphook gave a parchment to him.

 _Potter House Possessions_

 _-Potter Family vault: 17.438.492 galleons 10 Sickles and 22 Knut_

 _-Hadrian Potter vault: 11.000 galleons_

 _-Potter Ancestral Manor_

 _-Godric's Hollow cottage_

 _-25% of the Daily Prophet_

 _-10% of Firewhisky_

 _17% of_ _Nimbus Racing Broom Company_

"As you see your family is very wealthy" commented the goblin

"Indeed. I would like to take 1000 galleons. The vault does not matter"

"You can't access to your family vault until the majority "

"Even if I'm the only one left in my family ? "

"Yes but don't worry, your vault receives 1000 galleons every years"

Hadrien took a purse and exited the bank. Then buy everything he needed and even more like formal dresses in Acromentula sink, a very secured trunk and some advanced books in Charm and Transfiguration. Only his wand was remained. Hadrien enter Ollivander and the man looked at him. "Hello "

"Hello Mr…."

"Potter, Hadrian Potter"

"Ah, Potter. I remember every wand I sell. Like your father's a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course"

"Try this wand, Oak, twelve inches and half dragon heartstring"

It was the start of a long serie of wand testing

"Such a difficult customer you are. The ones I love the most" Ollivander said with a grin.

After a moment, the wand maker came of the back with a box. He gave a wand to Hadrien

"Holly, Eleven inches, Phoenix feather, nice and supple. Nice for Defense "

When the green eyed boy touch the wand, he felt a great warm and an indescribable feeling.

Ollivander grinned, "Very interesting… The phoenix who gave the feather in your wand gave another and the wand belongs to the man who make this scar" he said staring at the lightning bolt scar. Hadrien paid his wand seven galleons and walked out of the shop. But instead of going home, he headed to a rather discreet shop without any sign.

"Hello" he said when he entered

"What are you doing here boy ?" said an old man

"I'm here for a wand"

"Go to Ollivander"

"I want a wand made for me only"

The old man looks at Hadrien and guided him to a small room filled with jars and wood slabs.

"Start with the wood. Extend your magic and feel which one is made for you, then do the same with the core"

Hadrien did exactly that and felt a pull from a dark wood and from two jars. The old wand-maker took the jars and the wood and went into his work shop. A few minutes later he came back. "I need your blood to stabilize the wand"

The eleven years boy cut himself lightly and let his blood drop into a bottle. After fifteen more minutes, the old shop owner came back with a box.

"Eleven inches and half, Ebony and Ygddrasil ash, phoenix tears, basilisk venom and blood"

The wand was the deepest black he ever seen with bright silver particles, the Ygddrasil ash. There were three runes on the wand: Sowilo the rune of Sun power, Tiwaz, rune of the warriors and Fehu rune of richness. Our hero took his wand and felt complete even more than with his other wand. Hadrien paid his wand twenty-four galleon for the rarity of his wand's cores. He went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought a barn owl and named it Soren. He noticed an egg in a shelf. The young Duke took the egg and felt a pull in his magic. He canalize it into the egg and it hatched. A little white bird with two pairs of wings?

The manager of the shop shouted "What did you do ? It was thunderbird egg. That's worth an arm and a leg ! I hope you have 100 galleons"

Hadrien, amazed, didn't really notice him and give him the money for the two birds and left the shop.

The last Potter dropped his purchases and ran in his room with the baby bird. He was fascinated by the little thunderbird "Hedwig… Your name is Hedwig"

Sorry if you find error, I'm French and not very good in English _

And with my powers of fanfic author I declare the tunderbirs are electricals phoenix and can change their size


End file.
